1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to followers used in a firearm magazines and, more particularly, a low profile follower that allows maximum space for bullets and accommodates the largest possible magazine spring while also improving slide lock reliability and eliminating existing limitations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Automatic and semi-automatic firearms usually contain a cartridge magazine in which bullets are stored, wherein magazines are generally comprised of a magazine housing, a magazine spring, and a follower. The magazine is designed to automatically load the bullets into position to be stripped and chambered following each time the firearm cycles and, in many instances, to activate the slide lock lever after the last bullet in the magazine is fired. The magazine housing contains the bullets and the magazine spring forces the follower up to keep the next bullet located at the top of the magazine where it can effectively be stripped and chambered.
To get the most compact profile that allows for maximum bullet storage and maximum spring space, followers are commonly made out of steel or spring steel. These stamped steel followers are generally shaped in a slightly obtuse L-shape. The top side is located between the first bullet loaded in the magazine and the magazine spring. The rear flange is located between the back of the magazine spring and the inside back of the magazine housing. On some stamped steel follower designs, the top length remains flat and a second flange is extended from the approximate intersection of the L-bend extending under the top length at an angle to act as a slide lock step. This follower design allows for a low profile as the top length of the part springs down closing the angle between the top length and the slide lock step when the magazine is full. Because of the low profile when loaded, space for bullets and the spring is maximized. Also, since the rear flange is the only edge that protrudes downward, the magazine spring size can be maximized to the width of the magazine housing and the length of the magazine housing minus only the thickness of the rear flange. In some applications, after the last round is chambered, the follower pivots over the front edge of the magazine housing when the slide lock step on the follower contacts the slide lock lever inside the firearm. This pivot can reduce the spring force transferred to the slide lock lever which may reduce the slide lock reliability.
Slide lock reliability is also affected with this type of follower as the follower can “jump” the slide lock lever. Since the bullets must clear the slide lock lever on the way up and out of the magazine housing, the slide lock lever is typically shaped as a right triangle when viewed from the top because of a bullet clearance cut. Since the flat steel follower can pivot, and the slide lock shelf is flat, the flat edge of the slide lock step on the follower rides on the hypotenuse edge instead of the bottom side of the slide lock lever in some applications. The angle of contact between the two can force the follower around and over the slide lock lever. Since the follower slide lock shelf is now above the slide lock lever, it cannot act to lock the slide.
Another problem that occurs in applications when the follower pivots over the top edge of the magazine housing is the magazine housing is prevented from full insertion into the firearm when empty. Full insertion is prevented because as the empty magazine housing is inserted, the slide lock step of the follower contacts the slide lock lever as the follower pivots over the top edge of the magazine housing. When the slide lock lever pivots upward to its end of travel, the follower begins to travel downward against the magazine spring pressure but will stop when it contacts the top edge of the magazine housing as it has pivoted over it. In some applications this may happen before the magazine reaches its fully inserted and locked position. In applications where this is possible, a different, higher profile follower must be used that takes up valuable space inside the magazine housing.
Given the preexisting problem described above, there is a need for a low profile follower that maximizes space for bullets and accommodates the largest possible magazine spring while also improving slide lock reliability and eliminating existing limitations.
Like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the several views of the drawings.